Sin recuerdos
by Senju Hikari
Summary: Deidara tiene un sueño que se repite casi todas las noches y no lo deja dormir. En su sueño aparece un pelirrojo pero el no lo recuerda, no lo reconoce, al dia siguiente de la ultima noche que tuvo el sueño aparece un pelirrojo en su universidad. horrible summary pasen y lean onegai.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y cuando digo primero es que es el primero que escribo y con la primera pareja que escribo, espero que por lo menos a alguna persona le guste, este es un fanfic Sasori x Deidara (SasoDei), a los que no les guste esta pareja no lean el fic y a los que sí que lo disfruten si es que no me quedo tan mal.**

**Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni los akatsuki no me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, si lo fueran en vez de Sasori y Deidara hubieran muerto sasuke y sakura sin contar que todos los akatsuki hicieran yaoi.**

_**Sin recuerdos**_

_Sentados cerca de un lago se podía ver a dos niños de 12 años mirando el cielo estrellado, uno de cortos y alborotados cabellos color carmín y lindos ojos grises, a su lado estaba uno de cabellos rubios un poco largos y tenía unos lindos y expresivos ojos azul cielo. Los dos estaban acostados en el verde pasto mirando el cielo y oyendo el sonido del agua del rio correr, uno al lado del otro, cuando pasa una estrella fugaz.  
_

_-Danna mira, una estrella fugaz hm.- decía el rubio sonriendo mientras señalaba la estrella que ya se estaba alejando cada vez mas._

_-Si la veo, no iras a pedir un deseo, ¿o si Deidara?.- decía el pelirrojo en tono de burla mientras seguía mirando la estrella fugaz que ya para ese momento casi no se veía.  
_

_-¿Por qué no debería hm?.- dijo el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado mucho el tono de burla que había usado, no se había dado cuenta que la estrella ya no estaba a la vista._

_-Pues porque eso no funciona, solo es un cuento que los adultos se inventaron, no deberías creer en eso.- decía el pelirrojo ahora mirándole._

_-Siempre para ti todo es cuento y cuento, que no se pueda explicar no significa que no pueda ser verdad hm.- dijo el rubio mirando todavía mirándole y sonriendo un poco ya que sabía que tenía la razón, el otro solo bufo y volteo su mirada al cielo._

_-Verdad o no lo sea, ya no puedes pedir ningún deseo.-dijo el de ojos grises mirándole de nuevo, el de otro le miro con cara de no entender porque decía eso, entonces el pelirrojo siguió para responder su digo porque tu estrellita ya no está.- finalizo el pelirrojo diciendo con burla lo de tu estrellita. El de ojos azules volteo rápidamente al cielo y comprobó que no estaba la estrella fugaz que hace unos minutos estaba cruzando el firmamento._

_-Yo que quería pedir un deseo, es tu culpa Danna por estas distrayéndome hm.-dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar al pelirrojo con un adorable puchero._

_-No me eches la culpa a mí, que tú te estabas distrayendo solo mocoso.- dijo el de ojos grises mirando al rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo le gustaba que le echara la culpa por haber perdido de vista a esa, para él, estúpida estrella fugaz._

_-No me llames mocoso que tenemos la misma edad hm.- dijo el rubio sentándose en el la superficie de color verde, tenía el ceño fruncido, se notaba que no le agradaba para nada que el pelirrojo se dirigiera a el de esa manera-.y yo no soy distraído, tú fuiste el que me distrajo hablando de que las estrellas fugaces no cumplen deseos hm.- termino de decir mirándolo todavía con el ceño fruncido._

_-Primero que nada, si eres distraído y segundo.- decía el de cabellos rojos mientras se sentaba como de la misma forma que había hecho el rubio hace un llamo mocoso todo lo que se me dé la gana, somos de la misma edad no lo puedo negar pero, yo me comporto de forma mucho más madura que tu, así que te diré mocoso todo lo que quiera, las veces que quiera, hasta que me demuestres que no te comportas como un niño de 6 años cuando le quitan su juguete favorito, MO-CO-SO.- después de decir eso el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_El rubio solo se le quedo mirando con las cejas tan juntas que parecían que estaban al punto de tocarse, después se levanto y se lanzo encima del pelirrojo, que se sorprendió al inicio por tal acción y que por la hermosa gravedad que todos adoramos terminaron rodando por el verde suelo y cayeron al agua, que estaba fría ya que era de noche._

_-Mira lo que has hecho mocoso tonto!.- le grito enojado el pelirrojo con su ropa toda empapada, pues que había caído debajo del rubio golpeándose con un par de pequeñas rocas, y si, le había dolido-y ya quítate de encima.- dijo molesto empujándolo por fin al chico que tenia encima, haciéndole caer al agua, y claro, empapá resfrío y de esta no te salvas mocoso.-dijo mirándolo con enojo._

_-Eso fue por decirme mocoso hm.- dijo el rubio sonriendo, se nota que no le importaba estar con su ropa toda empapada, de noche y con posibilidades de que le dé un ás, yo también estoy todo mojado.-teminó de decir el rubio despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa, empezando a lanzarle un poco de agua al pelirrojo._

_-Si serás.- mencionó el pelirrojo antes de empezar a lanzarle agua de la misma forma al rubio.  
_

_Siguieron lanzándose agua hasta que se cansaron, ahora no solo tenían la ropa mojada sino que también el cabello, salieron del agua lentamente y se lanzaron en el pasto, se miraron unos segundos y luego rieron divertidos por las estupideces que acababan de hacer. Aunque no lo pareciera, eran los mejores amigos.  
_

_~O~  
_

_Se puede ver a dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio en un acantilado al lado del mar, el primero arrodillado en la orilla del acantilado con una mano extendida y con la otra sujetando el suelo para no caer también, el segundo estaba a punto de caer si no fuera por la mano que lo estaba sujetando, sus manos estaban unidas fuertemente para evitar que el rubio callera a las profundas aguas del mar._

_-Me resbalo, no me sueltes por favor, ayúdame hm!.- decía desesperado el chico rubio con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos constantemente, no quería morir, por lo menos aun no, tenía que decirle algo importante al de ojos grises._

_-Deidara, estarás bien, solo agárrate fuerte ya te subo.- decía un poco alterado el pelirrojo, en iguales condiciones pero no lo demostraba tanto en su expresión, aunque las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y su tono quebrado de voz lo delataba._

_El rubio lo miro con angustia no lo quería ver así, le dolía verlo de esa manera, todo por su culpa, entonces se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo no tenía suficiente fuerza para subirlo, por más que él lo intentara no podía hacer mucho, lo supo, supo que iba a morir en ese lugar y sin decirle al pelirrojo como se sentía. No, no quería, no quería morir sin decirle._

_-D-Danna…- llamo el rubio tímidamente mirándolo, el pelirrojo lo miro desconcertado todavía con las lagrimas cayendo por su afligido que decirte algo importante, porque me llego la hora hm.-dijo el rubio sonriendo amargamente y sus lagrimas se intensificaron._

_-Deidara, me lo dices cuando salgamos de esta, saldremos no te preocupes, dije que te subiré y lo hare.- dijo el pelirrojo un poco más alterado que antes, apretó mas su mano contra la del rubio y tiro más fuerte todavía de lo que lo estaba haciendo._

_-Por favor escúchame hm.- dijo en un tono un más fuerte, el pelirrojo dejo de tirar de su brazo y asintió con la cabeza, tomo todo el valor que le quedaba en ese momento y se dispuso a decirle lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo-D-Danna yo te…- no puedo terminar por que detrás del pelirrojo de acercaba un hombre corpulento, alto y de aspecto muy rudo, con un largo tubo de hierro en una de sus manos y se acercaba cada vez mas._

_Por una parte el rubio estaba paralizado, la voz no le salía, ese hombre cada vez se acercaba más a pelirrojo y el de ojos grises no se daba cuenta porque seguía mirando al rubio preocupado porque no hablaba mientras sostenía su mano fuertemente, el hombre estaba ya detrás del pelirrojo, alzo el tubo listo para golpear al vulnerable pelirrojo. El rubio reacciono cuanto vio esto._

_-DANNA DETRÁS DE TI HM!.- grito el rubio alarmado pero ya era muy tarde, antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera llegara a voltear, el tubo impacto contra su cabeza dejando un hilillo de sangre bajar por su frente recorriendo todo su rostro, haciéndole soltar las manos del rubio, cayendo inconsciente._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !.-grito el rubio antes de caer en las frías aguas del mar. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un rubio se encontraba moviéndose inquieto sobre su cama, llevaba tanto rato moviéndose que ya no se encontraba arropado con sus sabanas. Abrió los ojos de repente sentándose rápidamente, acababa de despertar de una pesadilla lo sabía, como prueba de ello estaba su respiración agitada y el hecho de que estaba sudado haciendo que sus largos y dorados cabellos estaban pegados a su piel acaramelada.

-Joder, otra vez la misma pesadilla de siempre hm.- decía enojado ya con su respiración regulada, si estaba enojado, esa pesadilla no lo dejaba en paz, últimamente siempre soñaba eso-. Empieza igual y termina igual conmigo cayendo por un acantilado hm.-decía frunciendo un poco el ceño-. Je, que estupidez, como si fuera tan estúpido para caerme por un acantilado hm.- decía esta vez con un poco de burla-.Y siempre con el mismo pelirrojo y el mismo estúpido apodo hm.- dijo un poco molesto-. ¿Quién será? No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca.- dijo un pensativo, trataba de recordar, como siempre que tenía ese sueño y cuando no lo tenía también,¿quien era ese pelirrojo?, trataba de recordarlo pero nunca lo conseguía, solo recordaba vagamente fragmentos que no lo ayudaban en nada.

Siguió pensando en eso otro rato más, ese sueño, lo estaba teniendo más frecuente de lo que lo tenía antes, volteo a ver el reloj, las 1:20 de la madrugada, tenía que dormir o si no mañana se levantaría como un zombi en busca de cerebros, se arropo con las sabanas y pensó una última cosa _**¿qué le tenía que**_** decir?**,y con ese pensamiento se acurruco entre las sabanas antes de conciliar el sueño por segunda ver en esa noche.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue dejen review o como se escriba eso, para saber que el fic gusto y seguirlo, pueden dejar ideas sobre que desearían que pasara y tratare de ponerlas.  
Matta-ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es otro capítulo de Sin recuerdos, lo siento si es un poco largo o si no era lo que esperaban. Ahora que estoy gracias por los review que me dieron, eso me motivo para escribir capítulos más largos y lamento mucho las faltas ortográficas del otro capítulo lo que sucedió es que así se subió no entiendo porque, también perdonen si en este fic hay faltas ortográficas****.**

**Kumii Pyscho: te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Uchiha Sara: nee-chan gracias por el review y por tu explicación tan… explicativa? Ah y no me insultes!**

**Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto, si me pertenecieran, sasuke y sakura estuvieran muertos en vez de Sasori y Deidara y todos los akatsuki hicieran yaoi.**

**Sin más el capitulo~**

El sol empezaba a salir y poco a poco se fueron iluminando las amplias y limpias calles, ya con personas, de esa gran ciudad. En unas de esas calles se podía ver un alto edificio pintado de tonalidades de grises. En uno de los apartamentos de este edificio se encontraba un chico durmiendo entre las sabanas en su habitación, se podía ver una cabecita amarilla saliendo de entre las sabanas.

El apartamento era bastante amplio, como para que vivieran una o dos personas cómodamente, en apartamento tiene dos habitaciones, una más amplia en la que se encontraba nuestro rubio y la otras no tan amplia como la anterior pero no por eso era pequeña, una cocina con una larga extensión de mármol que parece una mesa que servía para desayunar, **(N/A: no sé cómo se llama eso que se usa para desayunar imagínenselo como el resto del apartamento y todo lo que debe tener) **un comedor y una sala espaciosa.

En la habitación en la que se encontraba nuestro rubio empezó a sonar un reloj despertador, por diez minutos no dejo de sonar ya que el chico no se despertaba, después de unos minutos más, adicionales a los diez minutos que el aparato sonó anteriormente, el chico empezó a moverse entre las sabanas balbuceando palabras que no se llegaron a entender antes de sacar su mano de entre las sabanas y empezar a buscar en la mesa de noche el despertador, fallando rotundamente ya que no había sacado el rostro de entre las sabanas, luego de unos segundos la empezó a golpear un poco ya que no quería oír mas él, para él, infernal aparato que no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo, ya harto del sonido del despertador, con un movimiento de su mano golpeo el despertador con fuerza lanzándolo al suelo a mas o menos un metro de él, pero el bendito sonido no cesaba aun con el golpe que él le propino y con el que tuvo que haber sufrido el aparado al chocar contra la pared de la habitación. Terminó enojándose más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento y se levanto con brusquedad dejando a un lado las cálidas sabanas para pararse en el frio suelo, busco el despertador con la mirada y cuando lo encontró lo miro con odio.

-Maldito aparato hm.- murmuro caminando hacia el famoso aparato y lo tomo entre sus manos apagándolo y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia su calientita cama para sentarse- Tenias que sonar ahora ¿verdad?, cuando estoy soñando con las hermosas explosiones, cuando estoy soñando con arte ¿no? Estúpido despertador hm.- decía molesto colocando el aparato, nada delicadamente, en su mesa de noche, donde le debe de ir- Pero qué bueno que no te rompiste así no tengo que gastar dinero en otro estúpido aparto más resistente hm.- dijo antes de recostarse en la cama que parecía estar llamándolo y acurrucarse entre las sabanas- por lo menos hubieras dejado de sonar ¿no? hm.- dijo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo por volver a dormir. Lo intento pero después de unos segundo se sentó de golpe en su cama, con ojos bien abiertos y miro su reloj despertado al que tan bien había tratado anteriormente,** (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) ** las 7:00 de la mañana.

-Rayos, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado que hoy tengo universidad.- dijo levantándose torpemente pero al mismo tiempo con rapidez ocasionando que se enredara con las sabanas y callera de cara en el frio suelo, señoritas esto es lo que pasa cuando la cálida y necesitada cama no quiere que la dejemos- Mierda.- dijo un poco enojado, el golpe le había dolido- Esto me pasa por dormirme tan tarde pensado es estupideces.- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba toda su ropa y sus zapatos, cuando digo toda es tooooooda que no era poca. De allí salió con la ropa que tenía que ponerse en ese día entre sus brazos, se dirigió a otro cuarto un poco más grande que era el baño y cerró la puerta de forma rápida después que logro entrar y colocar sus ropas en un lugar seguro para que no se mojaran.

Después de un rato salió el rubio, ya con su humor más calmado, con un jean azul ni muy ajustado ni tampoco muy holgado y una camiseta blanca con una imagen en ella de una explosión de las que tanto le gustan al rubio, tenía una toalla en la cabeza, tratando de secar lo más rápido que podía su pelo, fue a una mesa más larga y grande, que tenía un espejo incluido, en ella habían varias cosas **(N/A: a esto tampoco sé como decirle para que ustedes lo entiendan háganse una idea por favor) **se quito la toalla de la cabeza, la lanzo en su cama, todavía sin arreglar y estaba claro que no lo haría en ese momento,tomo un secador de pelo y mirándose al espejo comenzó a secárselo, luego tomo una pequeña goma para el cabello de color marrón que se encontraba en la mesa, se sujeto el cabello en media cola y se hizo su flequillo característico que le ocultaba casi todo el lado izquierdo de su cara, como lo hacía siempre.

Se miro en el espejo por última vez para ver si todo estaba en orden, para ser un chico, cuidaba bastante de su pelo, miro el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche, 7:30 de la mañana, no estaba tan mal, valió la pena haber arreglado su mochila un día antes ahora no tendría que perder tiempo en eso, podría por lo menos desayunar y si corría llegaría a tiempo, fue de nuevo al armario y saco unos converse negros y se los puso. Tenía universidad a las 8:00 de la mañana, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió deprisa de su habitación, pasando con rapidez por la sala de estar casi cayéndose de nuevo al suelo, entro a la cocina, abrió la despensa con rapidez, saco una caja de cereal, **(N/A: les dejo el sabor del cereal y la marca a su imaginación) **abrió la siguiente y saco un tazón, hecho una cantidad de la caja al tazón y luego camino hacia la nevera y saco de esta un cartón de leche, se sirvió leche en el tazón y empezó a comer, prácticamente atragantándose, cuando termino se levanto de la silla y llevo los trastes al fregadero para lavarlos, cuando hubo terminado salió de la cocina hacia la mesa del comedor donde había dejado su mochila, salió hacia la puerta pero antes reviso el reloj de la sala de estar, 7:40 de la mañana, le había tomado diez minutos, _**no estaba tan mal**_ pensó antes de tomar su mochila y salir rápido por la puerta, pero claro, cerrándola con el seguro.

Nuestro protagonista es un chico de 19 años, de estatura promedio y complexión delgada, con largos y sedosos cabellos color oro y de hermosos ojos azul cielo, por su rostro y su largo cabello quien lo viera lo confundiría con una chica, pero su voz decía todo lo contrario, su piel era un poco bronceada pero de un tono acaramelado, nuestro rubio respondía al nombre de Iwa no Deidara, **(N/A: se que todos saben quién es pero es divertido presentarlo)** en ese momento se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad considerable por las calles de Japón, de vez en cuando tenía que esquivar a las personas para no, literalmente, atropellarlas mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

- Tengo que apurarme si no me regañaran hm.- dijo mientras que jadeaba un poco, no es que tuviera mala condición física, cualquiera se cansaría si tuviera que correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hacía la universidad, que por cierto nuestro rubio no corría para nada lento.

Al poco tiempo se pudo ver una gran institución de color blanco con portones de hierro negro, la edificación tenía tres pisos más la azotea y muchas ventana que a través de ellas se podían ver los salones de clases, el nombre de la universidad era Akatsuki **(N/A: ya se, es un nombre poco original) **el rubio corrió con rapidez entre las bellas y extensas áreas verdes y se adentro en la edificación, subió las escaleras pero antes de llegar al segundo piso se detuvo de golpe, tan de golpe que casi se da de cara contra el suelo y se quedo viendo con interés a dos personas que estaban delante de él.

Delante de él estaban dos personas, se podía ver a un profesor hablando con un chico pelirrojo, pareciera que le estaba explicando algunas cosas ya que el chico solo asentía con la cabeza y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, a él no le llamo la atención el profesor sino el chico que estaba con él se le hacía familiar, cuando vio al pelirrojo mejor se le vino a la mente que era el chico que tenía en sus sueños, también se le vino a la mente que era muy atractivo, pero, tan rápido como vinieron las ideas a su mente las descarto y empezó a subir las escaleras sin correr ya que si ese profesor lo veía corriendo iba a tener problemas.

Paso al lado de ellos, no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando y se fue caminando a su clase, cuando estuvo frente al salón tomo la perrilla y entro al salón. Fue y se sentó en su lugar, las mesas eran de dos personas pero él no tenía compañero.

-Hola Deidara ¿Estás bien? Te noto agitado.- dijo una voz suave detrás de él que lo hizo voltear. Detrás de él se encontraba sentada una chica de unos 20 años, de cabellos azules y ojos anaranjados y de tez blanca, tenía un piercing en el labio inferior, sombra de ojos azul y una flor blanca en el lado derecho de su cabeza. La chica tenia de nombre Yutaka Konan la mejor amiga de nuestro rubio.

-Ah Konan, estoy bien solo que tuve que correr hasta aquí, es que se me hizo tarde hm.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el de ojos azules mirando a la chica que estaba frente a él, normalmente los chicos de su edad tienen un mejor amigo, pero él tiene una mejor amiga.

-Deidara, olvidaste que a esta hora toca Kakashi-sensei ¿verdad? O ¿no de acordabas que el siempre llega tarde?.- decía una voz masculina que venía caminando para sentarse a un lado de la chica, era un chico de unos 20 años con cabellos anaranjados en puntas, ojos muy extraños con aros alrededor de las pupilas y de un color morado, de tez blanca y la cara llena, a exageración, de piercings, este personaje lleva de nombre Amemura Yahiko pero insiste a que todo el mundo le llamen Pain, solo su amiga de la infancia y actual novia Konan tiene el privilegio, según él, de llamar por su nombre a ese dios que era él. También el compañero de mesa de de la chica.

-Nooo, se me había olvidado hm.- dijo el rubio para dejarse caer en la mesa que tenía enfrente, es que no era para menos, corrió todo el camino hasta la universidad por olvidarse que le tocaba a primera hora un profesor que siempre llega tarde, se hubiera tomado su tiempo.

-Awww, que pena rubia.- dijo otra voz masculina con burla y soltando una pequeña carcajada, logrando hacer que el rubio levantara la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño un poco fruncido, este estaba delante del rubio, era un chico de 19 años de cabellos plateados peinados hacia atrás haciendo parecer que una vaca había pasado su lengua por su cabeza, ojos de color violeta, tez blanca y un collar en su cuello con un símbolo extraño, su nombre era Kaiza Hidan- pídele a Jashin-sama que te ayude con esa memoria de mierda.-termino de decir con una sonrisa burlona, al rubio le creció una vena en la frente.

-NO ME DIGAS RUBIA QUE SOY HOMBRE HM.- grito el rubio mirándolo con molestia, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara así, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto, siempre burlándose porque tenía el cabello largo pero, el también sabia molestarlo sonrió- Y no necesito nada de tu dios inexistente hidan hm.- dijo con burla lo último o si, eso molesto al de ojos violeta.

-MI DIOS SI EXISTE PUTA RUBIA TRANSEXUAL.- grito enojado con una vena gigante en su cabeza levantándose de su asiento y mirando con enojo al rubio el peli-plata, nadie se metía con su dios, nadie.

-YO NO SOY NINGUN TRANSEXUAL, RELIGIOSO DE MIERDA.- grito el rubio con una mega vena a punto de estallar también levantándose de su asiento para encarar a de ojos violeta.

-Hidan y Deidara dejen de gritar, me vas a dañar los tímpanos.- dijo una personaque estaba al lado de hidan volteándose para mirarlos con indiferencia, eran un chico de 20 años, alto de tez un poco morena, también con unos ojos extraños, eran verdes pero donde deberían tener la parte de color blanco la tenían roja, cabello castaño lacio hasta los hombro, su nombre era Hokuto Kakuzu y entre sus manos tenia sujetado lo que parecía ser una cantidad considerable de billetes- No me dejan contar mi dinero.- dijo de forma calmada e inexpresiva para mirarlos de mala manera.

-Tu novio empezó, no es mi culpa.- dijo el rubio sentándose y mirando hacia otro lado, soltó un bufido, ¿Cómo kakuzu lo soportaba? El no lo sabía. Ellos eran novios desde hace unos meses, se confesaron con ayuda de Konan y él, el lo hizo porque pensaba que así hidan sería menos…hidan, pero no funciono, sigue igual, aunque no importaba.

-Hidan siéntate.- dijo o más bien ordeno el castaño antes de volver a girarse para seguir contando su dinero.

-Tú no me ordenas nada puto avaro.- dijo el oji-violeta, si, aunque fueran pareja casi nada entre ellos era diferente. Cuando el peli-plata menciono eso el castaño saco su billetera y en ella guardo su dinero, jalo de su brazo al oji-violeta, lo hizo sentarse en la silla y lo beso frete a todos los presentes en ese salón, porque no, no estaban solo ellos habían más alumnos en el salón de clases, sus amigos solo los veían, eso no era nada nuevo pero a la única chica del grupito le estaba saliendo un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y sonreía muy feliz, si esa una fujoshi total, por eso los había juntado también y obligando a Deidara a ayudarla, porque no piensen que el rubio lo hizo por voluntad propia, la chica tuvo que comprarle tres kilos de arcilla después de eso. Mientras ellos se besaban los otros se sentaron estaban posicionados así: la mesa donde estaba Deidara en el medio, la de Pain y Konan detrás la suya y la de kakuzu y hidan delante de la de él, todas a lado de la ventana.

Unos segundos después de hallarse sentados la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados en punta, con algo así como una máscara que le ocultaba parte del rostro, ojos negros, su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, el profesor que siempre llegaba tarde no importa a donde fuera. Se adentro en el salón, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y le hecho una vista deteniéndose en dos de sus alumnos que seguían besándose porque, o no se habían dado cuenta de que había un profesor en el salón o simplemente les importaba un comino que hubiera un profesor hay.

-Kakuzu y Hidan dejen de besarse que este no es lugar para eso, quiero impartir mi clase, así que paren o salgan del salón.- dijo el hombre, cuando se escucho su voz los chicos se separaron, el peli-plata murmuro varios insultos, se sentaron de una forma adecuada en su asientos, se habían dejado llevar un poco- bien, ahora que tengo su atención voy a hacer un anuncio importante.- dijo y todos los chicos y chicas del salón lo miraron atentamente- hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante que viene desde lejos a esta universidad.- todos lo miraron confundidos, era muy extraño que alguien nuevo viniera a la universidad en el segundo semestre, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- Se lo que piensan, si es muy extraño que algún estudiante venga en estas fechas pero es un caso especial, sean amables con el.- dijo haciendo que se callaran anticipándose a las preguntas que estaba seguro que harían para no perder el tiempo- Ahora, puedes pasar.- dijo esto mirando hacia la puerta y esta se abrió tan pronto como dijo estas palabras, por ella entro un chico situándose en el medio de la clase, todo el mundo fijo su mirada en el, especialmente las chicas.

Era un chico de estatura promedio, con alborotados cabellos color carmín y unos profundos ojos grises, de tez blanca, su cara era inexpresiva en ese momento pero tenía un aspecto angelical, tenia puesto un jean negro, unos converse color arena y una camiseta roja con una marioneta en ella. Nuestro rubio se le quedo mirando embobado, era realmente atractivo, ante ese pensamiento el rubio movió negativamente la cabeza, no podía estar pensando eso, el era hetero, que no le haya gustado ninguna chica hasta ahora no significa lo contrario, además, tampoco le había gustado ningún chico.

-Bien, preséntate.- dijo el sensei de ojos negros sentándose en su escritorio.

-Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, tengo 19 años, me gusta el arte.- dijo de manera indiferente antes de posar su mirada en nuestro rubio, este se sonrojo un poco, después el pelirrojo poco su mirada al frente- Y espero llevarme bien con todos.- dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa encantadora. Todas las chicas y cuando digo todas son todas, gritaron de emoción.

-Silencio.- dijo el sensei un poco molesto por todo ese griterío- Akasuna siéntese en el único puesto libre que queda.- dijo por ultimo. El pelirrojo no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar hacia nuestro rubio posando su vista de nuevo sobre él, el sonrojo se hizo presente de nuevo y su corazón latió más rápido de lo que debe ser, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

_**Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí**_

Eso fue lo último que pensó el rubio para después tratar de poner atención a lo que estaba explicando el profesor, pero no podía no dejaba de pensar que ese chico tenía un parecido muy grande con el chico que aparece siempre en su pesadilla, además de que, el corazón no dejaba de latirle deprisa y sentía su cara un poco caliente, estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado. _**Es solo mi imaginación**_ se dijo antes de poder prestar atención los minutos que quedaban de clases. Por estar pensando no se dio cuenta que cierto pelirrojo lo observaba de reojo.

**Gracias por leer, review por favor, así sabré que les gusta la historia y la continuare. La ropa de los akatsuki y de Kakashi la dejo a su imaginación, si no les gusta me envían un review que la próxima vez les describo la ropa.**

**Matta-nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo lo hice en gran parte con dolor de cabeza jeje, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni los akatsuki me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto, si me pertenecieran, sasuke y sakura, pero más sakura estuvieran muertos en vez de Sasori y Deidara y todos los akatsuki hicieran yaoi.

**Sin más otro capítulo de sin recuerdos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En uno de los salones de la universidad Akatsuki, se encontraba nuestro rubio mirando el amplio cielo azul sin una nube en él para opacar su belleza, se encontraba pensando en… nada, absolutamente en nada, hace un buen rato que había terminado con sus pensamientos sobre cierto pelirrojo y al final tuvo que girar su rostro hacia la ventana para posar su mirada en ese cielo azul para no verlo y no empezar con eso pensamientos que no le traían nada bueno.

Estaban en la hora antes del preciado receso que todos los universitarios, algunos más que otros, deseaban para poder descansar de las, para algunos, infernales horas de clases que les desgataban tanto el celebro, lo que se impartía en ese momento era… Matemáticas, y desde que el profesor había entrado por esa puerta, después de que diera el tema y tras unos minutos de explicación, nuestro rubio no le había prestado ni en lo mas mínimo atención a las palabras que salían de la boca del profesor, no por falta de respeto ni nada de eso solo que no se le daba las matemáticas ni la geometría tampoco así que no le iba muy bien en esa materia pero se las arreglaba para pasar siempre eso sí, porque no iba a dejar que esa materia le cagara mas la existencia de lo que ya lo hacía.

Desvió su mirada de la ventana del salón de clases hacia el libro que tenia abierto en frete de él hay se mostraba la clase de ese día, la leyó superficialmente, si definitivamente no entendía nada, ni una sola formula ni una sola palabra de lo que hay estaba escrito, alzo su mirada del libro para observar al profesor que para ese momento se encontraba escribiendo unos ejercicios en la pizarra **(N/A: de esas que son blancas y se escribe con marcador no con tiza, saben cuáles son ¿verdad?) **y trato de ponerle un poco de atención para entender algo de lo que estaba diciendo pero no entendía nada a él le parecía que le estaban hablando extraterrestre, idioma insecto, cualquier cosa que no fuera su idioma, volteo su mirada y se la poso en la figura de aquel pelirrojo que le estuvo robando el pensamiento, este se encontraba tomando apuntes de lo que el profesor explicaba, parecía muy concentrado.

"_**Es muy guapo, su cabello, sus ojos, su físico es simplemente hermo… esperen un momento ¿en que esto pensando?, yo soy hetero hm'' **_pensó el rubio.__

"_**Aunque nunca te gustó una mujer…" **_dijo una vocecita burlesca en su cabeza.

"_**¿Quién es?"**_ dijo mentalmente el rubio.

"_**jujuju, se podría decir que soy lo que realmente piensas, se todo de ti jujuju, admítelo te interesaste en ese pelirrojo" **_de nuevo esa voz resonó en su cabeza.

"_**eso no puede ser porque tampoco me gusto alguna vez un hombre y no voy a empezar ahora porque una vocecita me lo diga, tampoco estoy interesado en ese Sasori" **_contraataco el rubio a lo que había dicho la voz.

"_**jujuju, ah ¿te acuerdas de su nombre? Te digo estas interesado jujuju" **_respondió la vocecita.

"_**que me gustan las mujeres te digo, estoy seguro de eso, yo soy hetero, yo soy hetero, yo soy hetero hm." **_Nuestro rubio siguió con esos pensamientos y no le prestó atención a lo que le seguía diciendo esa vocecita, que lo estaba empezando a molestar por cierto, haciendo unas muecas muy extrañas. El profesor se percato de esto.

-Iwa, ¿podría dejar de poner esas extrañas muecas y decirme el resultado de la ecuación que está en la pizarra?.- dijo el profesor un poco molesto, el sabia, igual que toda la clase, que al rubio no se le daba su materia, pero no tenía que poner esas caras, se sentía un poco insultado por que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando un poco en entender aunque fuera un poco. El rubio no respondió, todo el mundo poso su mirada en él, especialmente cierto pelirrojo y se dieron cuenta de las extrañas muecas que estaban haciendo un espectáculo en la cara del Iwa, a algunos se les salió una risita pero con una mirada del profesor bastó para que la aguantaran, el profesor se encamino a la mesa del rubio hasta pararse enfrente de él, ni se inmuto, esto enojo un poco más al profesor pero a la vez lo preocupo un poco-. Iwa responda, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Le ocurre algo?.- pregunto con voz un poco preocupada pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Responda de una vez Iwa.- dijo un poco molesto tocándole el hombro, ante ese tacto el rubio se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a los alumnos y al profesor pero a este también lo asusto un poco la forma en la que se levanto de su asiento y quito su mano del hombro del oji-azul.

-¡QUE SOY HETERO, A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES HM!.- grito el rubio, todas las personas del salón lo miraron impactados se hubieran esperado cualquier respuesta como _**"si profesor estoy bien" **_o _**"no se la respuesta jejeje" **_hasta un _**"profesor vera, no entiendo nada de su clase asi que no puedo resolver la ecuación" **_o algo por el estilo ¿pero esa? Ni que sus cerebros estuvieran en tan malas condiciones. Cuando el oji-azul se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de gritar, su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello del dueño de esos pensamientos que le estaban molestando, no se atrevía a mirar al oji-gris y no sabía porque, por eso mismo no se dio cuenta que este lo miraba un poco molesto **(N/A: a saber porque imagínenselo se que pueden sin yo tener que decirlo x3)**.

-Iwa, tres cosas, primero: ese no es el resultado de la ecuación, segundo: no le pregunte sobre sus gustos o su sexualidad, además, ahora es más normal ser homosexual que antes, así que no le veo el por qué la alteración con el tema.- dijo con voz un poco molesta por lo que grito su alumno-. Y tercero: no grite y siéntese si no sabe el resultado de la ecuación por favor.- termino de decir mirándolo fijamente para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su escritorio.

-Lo siento hm.- dijo muy apenado el rubio mientras se sentaba viendo como se marchaba a su escritorio el profesor y seguía con la clase, no es que le daba vergüenza que todo el mundo lo mirara, le daba vergüenza lo que había gritado, para colmo en la cara del profesor, y quien lo escucho, si como leyeron, le había preocupado que él lo haya escuchado, pero claro que lo había escuchado estaba al lado suyo, aunque no sabía porque… y sonó el timbre avisando el inicio del receso.

Casi todas las personas de ese salón se fueron tan rápido que parecían una estampida, después de unos segundos salió por esa puerta el profesor, solo quedaban en el salón de clases: Pain y Konan que se encontraban levantándose de su asiento, Kakuzu y Hidan que también estaban levantándose de sus asientos, Sasori y Deidara, el segundo recogiendo sus cosas y el primero ya levantándose de su asiento listo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida con su almuerzo en mano.

-¿Sasori cierto?.- dijo con una dulce voz la de pelo azul mirando al pelirrojo, este solo asintió mirándola, la oji-naranja sonrió-. Yo soy Yutaka Konan, es un gusto conocerte, me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?.- pregunto aun con su dulce voz, a su lado se posiciono Pain, después kakuzu y hidan hicieron lo mismo mirando al pelirrojo, el rubio estaba que le daba detrás del pelirrojo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría invitarlo? Ah, claro, ella no sabía los pensamiento que tenia con él y no lo iba a saber, no quería que su instinto de fujoshi se disparara como lo hizo cuando estaban juntando a kakuzu y a hidan, eso de estar pensando en el pelirrojo era temporal, temporal, solo era porque era nuevo y vino en un momento donde es muy extraño tener nuevos estudiantes, "_**si, esa ni tú te la crees" **_dijo de nuevo esa molesta voz que se encontraba en su cabeza, ¿había dicho antes lo molesta que le resultaba esa vocecita? Si no lo había dicho lo vuelve a decir, era MUY molesta.

-¿Nosotros?.- decía con curiosidad aunque no lo demostrara, miro de reojo al rubio que había para ese momento cruzado al lado de él, parecía evitar mirarlo.

-Sí, mira déjame presentartelos, el es Amemura Yahiko.- dijo señalándolo pero en ese mismo momento el tocio un poco-. Pero prefiere que lo llamen Pain.- término de decir.

-Un gusto conocerte.- dijo el peli-naranja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El es Kaiza hidan y Hokuto kakuzu.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Un gusto se podría decir, que a Jashin-sama le caigas bien, Tomate.- dijo el peli-plata riendo un poco, el pelirrojo lo miro mal.

-Mientras no se meta con mi dinero, estará bien para mí.- dijo el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo contando de nuevo una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Vamos chicos, no sean así.- les dijo un poco molesta la peli-azul-. Ah y el es Iwa no Deidara.- termino de decir. Los ojos de estos dos se encontraron un momento, el primero en cortar el contacto fue el rubio mirando su almuerzo. Después alzo la mirada.

-Un gusto hm.- dijo solamente el oji-azul. Lo poco que hablo el rubio y como evitaba la mirar al pelirrojo no paso desapercibido por la peli-azul que formo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, supongo.- dijo lo último en susurro mirando al castaño y al alvino-. Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori espero que nos podamos llevar bien.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que nuestro rubio vio y sintió que su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal y de lo que personalmente le gustaría, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero no era nada que se pudiera notar si no se fijaban mucho en la cara del rubio-. Y acepto su invitación Yutaka-san.- dijo para terminar el pelirrojo.

-Solo llámame Konan y háblame de tu porque de otra manera me haces sentir un poco vieja, no vayas con formalidades, después de todo ahora somos amigos ¿no?.- dijo con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo solo asintió con su pequeña sonrisa y salieron del salón de clases.

Empezaron a caminar por lo pasillo, al frete iban el oji-violeta con el oji-verde a su lado después de ellos estaban los demás posicionados así: en la esquina derecha donde estaban las ventanas Pain, Sasori donde estaban las puertas de los salones de clases, Konan en el centro al lado de Pain y… Deidara al lado de Sasori.

"_**Porque a mi hm" pensó con pesadez el rubio.**_

"_**sabes que quieres jujuju" dijo la vocecita de su cabeza.**_

"_**claro que no hm" le contesto mentalmente nuestro rubio enojado "y sal de mi cabeza hm".**_

"_**ven sácame si es puedes jujuju" contesto la vocecita.**_

"_**solo cállate de una vez hm" dijo mentalmente molesto, cerrando ahí su discusión mental para oír lo que empezaban a decir en la realidad.**_

-Bueno, muevan sus estúpidas piernas que nos espera el tiburón, la paleta, la planta y la comadreja.- dijo el oji-violeta.__**(N/A: ya deben saber a quienes se refiere con esos apodos ¿cierto?)**

-No nos des ordenes hidan.- dijo el castaño el peli-plata solo soltó un par de groserías para seguir con su camino. El pelirrojo miro un poco confundido de esto se percato Konan.

-Ah, Sasori tú no sabes, ellos son amigos de otra clase siempre almorzamos juntos te caerán bien ¿no hay problema verdad?.- dijo Konan con voz amable.

-No lo hay.- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo y siguieron caminando.

Saliendo de la edificación para caminar por toda el amplia área verde, pero no en silencio total de vez en cuando alguien decía algo, especialmente el peli-plata y armaban una pequeña y corta conversación/discusión si era algo que decía el antes mencionado hasta que divisaron una de las mesas más apartadas en la que no se encontraban más personas alrededor, en esta se encontraban tres personas, siguieron caminando unos segundo quedando frente a ellos. Esperen un momento…

-¿Donde está Tobi?.- pregunto la peli-azul mirando bien la mesa-. Es extraño que no esté aquí.- dijo un poco extrañada.

, se supone que la paleta esa ahora debería estar gritando "Deidara-senpai, Deidara-senpai" a la rubia esta.- dijo el peli-plata señalando a el oji-azul, este solo lo miro mal por el apodo que no dejaba por mas que le decía que parara, el pelirrojo y el peli-naranja solo se limitaban a observar-. Y la planta tendría que ponerse celoso.- termino de decir ahora señalando a un chico peli-verde que se encontraban en esa mesa, ese chico solo atino a sonrojarse levemente. **(N/A: ya pueden imaginarse de quien hablo ¿verdad?)**

-Tobi fue a comprarle un refresco a Zetsu.- dijo indiferente un peli-negro que se encontraba en la mesa a la izquierda del chico que antes había señalado el oji-violeta.

-¿Quién es él? No lo había visto nunca por aquí.- dijo un peli-azul que se encontraba al lado del peli-negro.

-El es un nuevo compañero de clase, acaba de llegar hoy.- dijo esta vez el peli-naranja.

-El almorzará hoy con nosotros, puede que los demás días también, vamos preséntense.- dijo la oji-naranja con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Hoshigaki Kisame, espero que nos llevemos bien.- decía un peli-azul de unos 20 años con cabellos peinados hacia arriba, tenía una tez muy blanca, parecía un poco azulada y tenía un par de tatuajes en forma de escamas de tiburón a los lados de sus ojos negros, parecía el más alto de los que estaban ahí reunidos. **(N/A: imaginen a Kisame como una persona normal con una cara como las que tienen los demás akatsuki, no con esa cara de tiburón que tiene ¿sí? Así se vería mucho mejor con Itachi y más guapo, pero sigue teniendo su piel de un azul pero muy leve que casi no se nota)**

-Soy Uchiha Itachi.- dijo simplemente un chico de unos 20 años de cabellos negros que bajaban por su espalda, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola baja, sus ojos del tan negros como la noche miraban todo con indiferencia, tenía unas marcas debajo de los ojos.

-Yo soy Zuedera Zetsu, un gusto "_**su cabeza tiene un color a carne, comételo" "**__no puedo hacer eso, estaría mal y es canibalismo"_.- decía y pensaba el mismo chico de 19 años que se había sonrojado hace unos momentos con una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello era de un color verde, sus ojos dorados como el oro y su tez era blanca. **(N/A: aquí como a Kisame le cambiare la piel a Zetsu, no es tan blanca como la tiene es de una tonalidad normal, pero sigue teniendo su doble personalidad pero solo sale a la luz en algunas ocasiones)**

-Soy Akasuna no Sasori, encantado.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolos a todos.

-Bueno creo que podemos empezar a comer, ya me dio hambre.- dijo el rubio que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada mas una voz los hizo voltear.

-¡DEIDARA-SENPAI!.- dijo un chico con mascara, que por cierto parecía una paleta, que estaba corriendo en su dirección, cuando llego se abrazo, más bien se lanzo, a nuestro rubio haciendo que se callera de espaldas al suelo, todo esto lo bajo la mirada todos y también de la mirada un poco molesta de un pelirrojo y un peli-verde.

-¡TOBI, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!.- grito el rubio pero el chico de la máscara no le hacía el más mínimo caso-. QUE TE QUITES DE EH DICHO, ¡PERO YA!.- grito esto último empujado al enmascarado para sacárselo de encima, este cayo sentado mientras el rubio se levantaba.

-Deidara-senpai no sea así Tobi es un buen chico.- dijo gimoteando un poco el enmascarado mientras se levantaba, cuando se hubo levantado su mirada se encontró con un pelirrojo de mirada un poco molesta-. ¿Quién eres?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Akasuna no Sasori, ¿y tú eres?.- pregunto todavía con mirada molesta.

-Yo soy Uchiha Tobi y Tobi es el novio de Zetsu-san.- dijo alegremente el chico mientras señalaba al nombrado, este solo se sonrojo. Era un chico de unos 19 años, de cabello negro en puntas y una máscara, en forma de remolino de color naranja con un agujero del lado derecho donde se podía ver un ojo de color negro-. Y también el primo de Itachi-san, Tobi es un buen chico y es un placer conocerlo Sasori-san.- término de decir todavía alegre el peli-negro mientras extendía su mano hacia el otro chico, el pelirrojo después de oír eso relajo su mirada, eso lo noto la peli-azul y sonrió internamente.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

-Bueno, vamos a almorzar antes de que se acabe el receso.- dijo la peli-azul y así todas las personas que estaban paradas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, el rubio miraba de reojo al pelirrojo y este también al rubio y la peli-azul se daba cuenta de todo, ya después haría que el oji-azul hablara. Eso estaba claro.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar hablaron de algunas cosas triviales, luego de unos minutos sonó nuevamente el timbre pero esta vez era el aviso de que el receso acababa de terminar y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El rubio miro de reojo una vez más al pelirrojo, en ese momento pasaron imágenes rápidamente por su cabeza haciéndolo marearse, lo último que vio fue al pelirrojo este par4ecia correr hacia él, no lo entendía pero lo entendió sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y… cayo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dejen review ¿siiiiiiiiiii? Así sabré que les gusta a más personas y podre escribir más motivada y más rápido, los dejo con la duda de que pasa ¿verdad que soy una excelente persona?. Ah, y perdóneme si hubo faltas ortográficas no soy muy buena en eso que digamos -.-**

**Las parejas que ya están formadas en este fic son: PainKonan, KakuHidan, KisaIta y TobiZetsu, si nuestra querida planta es el uke, la que no está formada es el SasoDei por que de eso se trata esta historia.**

**Si tienen ideas pueden aportarlas y tratare de hacerlas.**

**Matta-nee~**


End file.
